


Days Go By

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: But feelings never change.A 30 Day OTP challenge with various ina11 characters.





	1. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is a 30 day drabble challenge in which @producktions sends me prompts to write and in return I send her some prompts to! Will try to get one done every day but also we're giving ourselves a day grace period. Anyway, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: Devotion  
> characters: Nishikage, Nosaka  
> pairing: nishisaka  
> summary: A simple moment shared after school, with thoughts of change on the mind but loyalty as well.

The school day had officially come to an end, including the club activities that followed the normal hours. For the soccer team of Outei Tsukinomiya, they had just finished their last round of practice, heard the coach's plans and instructions that would be coming tomorrow, and then they were dismissed. The team had all gone into the locker rooms in an orderly fashion, one by one, as each member made their way to their locker. The captain was usually the first in and first out, but today he was the last.

Nosaka's mind had been elsewhere during practice, Nishikage had picked up on his wandering mind. Although he could still perform flawless moves and find the perfect strategy for the team, there was something off about his movements. It was only slight and almost unnoticeable, Nishikage wasn't sure if anyone else had picked up on it. But, he knew, of course, part of his training was watching the whole field from his position.

He had intended to ask, to speak with Nosaka, tell him that if he needed anything, he was here for him. But was that really necessary to say? Nosaka was already aware of that, wasn't he? Nishikage was always there for him, no matter what the circumstance, big or small, grand or ordinary. It was an unspoken bond that came to be, one that had grown through time.

Instead of speaking, he decides to be by his side, accompany him, just as he always did.

They leave the locker rooms long after the others had already left. When they exit, it feels almost strange to be walking without a team to lead. Or perhaps it was the lack of students surrounding them as they left. It didn't help that the school felt emptier than usual, even as they walked by their soccer field, this world of theirs felt barren. Who knew leaving school later than usual could leave such an odd feeling behind?

"Nishikage."

Hearing his name cause his head to turn, eyes immediately fall to Nosaka. The shorter waits for the goalkeeper to look before a hand extends and he points to the vacant stairs that lead down to their soccer field.

"Let's sit there for a moment."

It's not a command, but a request. Nishikage takes it as the former, responding with a nod before they make their short walk over to the stairs. They sit on the highest step, side by side as they overlook the field before them.

Nishikage takes this time to think back to practice, to earlier when the field had been full and lively. He thinks of how different it is, how empty and desolate the field has become- how the whole school had become. It feels like an empty stadium after a game, although it feels more personal when it's on a more familiar pitch.

His mind begins to wander to Nosaka, begins to think about his slightly unusual and off plays. Grey eyes glance over to him, finding nothing more than a still and emotionless image. Nosaka's gaze is transfixed on the field, mind filled with thoughts on, what he could guess, were future plays. But then, he notices a movement, his eyes narrow and a forlorn expression flashes on his features. The hands that had once been resting on his lap had been lifted, palms up as his head tilts down to stare into them.

Ah. So,  _thats_  what was on his mind.

It was always on his mind, Nishikage things, the reason why he was playing soccer and what he had to do for the sport. The burden that he was carrying on his shoulders was too much for one person- to be the one to change the world of soccer.

But he's not alone. It's something he wants to tell him, but doesn't. The words never seem able to come out, at least not in a straightforward way that he'd like. But with everything he's done and said, surely Nosaka knows that this burden doesn't have to be carried alone? He hopes so.

Nishikage's eyes hadn't moved off Nosaka. He couldn't tear his gaze away from this sight, from watching his hands beginning to tremble, that look of doubt on his face, those lightless eyes just searching for an answer, some hope that was just within his grasp. He wanted to reach out, to grab hold of an intangible thing, but he couldn't. It was never easy to watch him like this.

Nishikage doesn't quite imitate the action, but he does glance over to his own hands, look at one of his palms. There's a difference between their hands, he doesn't need anyone to point it out. Anyone could tell. Nosaka was a forward and tactician, Nishikage was a goalkeeper and protector. His hands were smaller, more delicate than his big, rough hands. His were pure, unmarked, while he had the occasional scar that stained his skin.

_"Those scars show your history, your battles. It shows how you've overcome hardships and continue to pursue your own goals. You protect what is important, don't you? And you haven't failed to do so. The goal that you strive for will always be safe. I believe in that- I believe in you, Nishikage."_

Those words echo in his mind, a memory that he'd never forget. Yet, he hadn't asked the explanation for such words. There was a reason behind it, there always was when it came to Nosaka.

Perhaps he was telling him that he trusted him. That he could protect him when it came down to it. Nishikage wouldn't let him down, he couldn't.

As his mind had been recalling that memory, his hand had been inching to reach out to Nosaka's. Whether it was on command or simply upon instinct, he couldn't tell. Within seconds, he finds his hand grasping onto a smaller one. Compared to his, they felt soft, smooth, almost fragile in his own hand.

Nishikage's gaze is removed from their hands, it settles back onto the field. He doesn't catch Nosaka's eyes widening, how he's taken out of his own thoughts and sucked back into this world with a single touch- a familiar one.

Dull grey eyes stare at their intertwined hands before they look up to the one sitting beside him. This wasn't planned, none of this had been really. Leaving later than usual, sitting here for longer than necessary, worrying over his place in the world, and then finding a hand in his.

Nosaka lips begin to part to speak, but are closed shortly after. He feels something squeeze his hand. It's a sign of comfort, reassurance. What Nishikage doesn't say, he speaks with his actions. There was no need to question why when he spoke so much already.

It makes a small smile inch upon Nosaka's face, one that could easily go unnoticed. His gaze returns down to their hands. The feeling of another touching his own was foreign, but it was more than welcomed. Fingers begin to curl around the more rugged hand and a moment later, his free hand is placed over it, covering the goalkeeper's hand. There's a slight tense feeling from Nishikage, most likely in surprise to the action, but he doesn't recoil.

Nosaka's gaze tilts up, wanting to read the one beside him. For now, he decides against it, decides to just push his shoulder against his. His hand begins to move over Nishikage's, feeling the tough skin, the marks that were left behind. He's never trailed them before, never felt them. He's seen them, noticed them, but never really examined them.

The tactician is tempted to close his eyes, to rest beside him. He has faith in this protector, he'd be safe if his walls were to fall around him right now. If only this moment could last longer, he thinks. Nosaka's thoughts had been filled with so much worry lately, with changing soccer, with school, with teams that had captured his eyes, but it had all vanished. They would be back, those thoughts would haunt him until he completed his mission. But a moment of respite wouldn't hurt. A moment to forget, to moment to be with Nishikage.

_"I want what you want. Whatever you will do, I will follow your lead. Nosaka…Your path is the only one I will walk."_

The memory makes him hum, makes him wonder about what he had said what seemed like ages ago. Nishikage was willing to follow his ideals, to be apart of this change he wanted to thrust into the world. He was the first, the only to have come to him and say such things. It was a nice thought though; he wasn't alone.

"It's getting late."

Nishikage is the one to speak, though it sounds as if he regrets even opening his mouth. But, he's right. The sun was setting, soon the mood would be covering darkness over the field, their home. They couldn't stay like this forever.

Nosaka slowly removes himself from Nishikage's side, his hand above his following. He glances down to their hands one last time, then to the evening lit field.

"Let's go home."

Nosaka didn't need to reply, but he wanted to give a verbal response. He opts out of stretching, forces himself to his feet, but finds a weight holding his arm down. A quick look to his side and he can see Nishikage still sitting, still holding his hand.

There's a flash of confusion on his face, wondering as to why the other hand't moved yet. Nishikage is still, only looking at him. When he does move, it's not to stand, but to press his lips against Nosaka's held hand. It's a soft touch, a fluttery one compared to the rough texture of his hand. This made him think how much of a gentle giant he could be.

After the kiss, his hand is freed. Nishikage gets to his feet afterwards and silence fills the empty air. Nosaka doesn't say anything- did he need to say anything after something as tender and meaningful as this? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Maybe he was reading too into the action. For once, he wouldn't mind it.

With everything that's been said and done by the protector, he wouldn't be surprised if he knew the reason for this action. And it makes him smile, a bigger one that before, one that Nishikage is able to see. And that's followed by a simple-

"Thank you, Nishikage."

_I can always rely on you._


	2. Flowers and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: Flowers and Hearts  
> characters: Hiroto/Tatsuya, Midorikawa  
> pairing: hiromido  
> summary: It started with a gift and turned into something more.

Hiroto lies on his bed with a book in hand. Eyes follow the text on the paper, his body moving from remaining on his back to rolling onto his side. He switches between position, finding comfort temporarily yet hardly realizes his own movements. What he does realize is his lack of focus on the novel.

It wasn't easy trying to read while thoughts of another plagued at his mind, distracted him. He was forced to re-read sentences, paragraphs, even whole pages again thanks to his distraction. He lets out a sigh and his arm falls to the side, landing on his blankets. He keeps a hold of the book, a finger saving the page where he left off.

Teal eyes shut for a moment, his arm had come to be pressed against his forehead. This was the first time in a long while he had finally gotten some time off from his rather busy schedule. After playing against the world, soccer was put on the back burner and studying had become his top priority. There were complaints, mostly from his friends and sister, about how he should have fun and not be swept up in learning about business for their father. But, he simply couldn't turn away the thought. That man had done so much for them, even if it hadn't been the greatest for a point, he still had taken them in when no one else wanted them. And, Hiroto decided, that he wanted to pay him back by following in the 'family business'. No one else showed interest in their father's company, so he had offered himself up.

He knew that studying would be easy, but he wasn't aware of just how much it would take out of him, how busy it would make his life become. Alongside his school studies, he had to learn about the company, see if he could find any business related courses that he could take so he could be prepared. Maybe it was a little too much for him, but somehow he had managed to tackle it just fine- if only at the cost of freedom.

Another sigh escapes from him to the thought. He couldn't do as much as he used to, he missed being able to play soccer with the others, and most of all, he missed being able to spend time with Midorikawa. Going to see him had passed his mind, and was the reason for his distraction, but didn't want to bother him. As much as he loved spending all his free time around the other, he had to wonder if he wanted time to himself. But it really wouldn't hurt to go and check up on him, would it? Too simply ask how he was doing, to steal some moments of his time. Maybe they could hang out for a while, he hoped. Even if their time would be short together, he'd enjoy any moment he could.

The red haired boy pushes himself up, sitting on his bed. He rubs at his hair with his free hand, hoping it wasn't too much of a mess from lying down for so long. Then he looks for the bookmark, not fond of folding the tip of the page to mark his placement (a habit that he had picked up from Midorikawa). Just as he's about to pick up the bookmark, he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in," he replies before continuing to reach for the placeholder and slipping it in his book.

The door creaks open and he spots familiar green hair. Seeing the other reveal himself instantly puts a smile to his face.

"Midorikawa, I was just thinking about going to see you."

The green haired boy pauses once he hears that, making it look as if he were hiding behind the door. It doesn't last too long as he's past the door and fully revealing himself.

"Really?" A light chuckle escapes with a smile of his own. "I suppose great minds think alike, huh?" His eyes look to Hiroto and he notices the book in his hand. "I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

Hiroto shakes his head in response. "No, I was just finished with this chapter." Or what he could read of it. "Anyway, what are you here for?"

"Well…" Midorikawa starts, a hand going to the back of his to play with a part of his ponytail. A smile ends up on his face, an excited one. "I have something I want to show you! And I wanted to know if you were free so we could go. I just really want to show you, um- something!"

He notices how he tries to hide this 'something', possibly trying to keep it a secret. Maybe thats why he seems a little nervous, that he might accidentally give it away, but he seems happy to. There's that cheerful smile in the way he talks, the light in his eyes, and how he's just so eager to show this to him, whatever it may be. It's impossible for Hiroto to say no.

He sets the book aside, leaving it on his bed. He'll worry about that later. For now, he gets to his feet and walks to Midorikawa.

"What is it you want to show me?"

"I…can't tell you." Midorikawa bites his lip. "But you have to come with me to my room, okay?"

Hiroto doesn't question this, he remains curious as to what this 'something' was. He nods and the two leave the red head's room. He ends up noticing the light jump in Midorikawa's step and it makes him happy to see him just so…happy. He's glad the walk is short, otherwise he might be too wrapped up noticing all the small things he was doing and end up running into a wall.

When they reach Midorikawa's room, he opens the door and lets Hiroto in first. Once they're both in with the door closed, the green haired boy takes a hold of Hiroto's wrist, it's a gentle hold that tugs him towards the bed.

"Sit here, okay?"

Hiroto tilts his head slightly, confused and curious, but doesn't question why. He sits upon the bed, this clean and tidy one, missing the feeling of Midorikawa's hand as he lets go of him. He ends up sitting in the middle of the bed, glancing around the room to see if he could spot anything unfamiliar here. He shouldn't be trying to scope out this…whatever it is, but perhaps its on instinct for him to try and find something out of place.

His teal eyes end up meeting with black ones. He finds some nervousness in his gaze and part of him just wants to reach out and hold his hand, to calm him, soothe him, tell him not to be so worried. But, he remains still. As much as he would like to, that may be stepping out of place for a simple friend.

"Close your eyes, please."

Hiroto's eyebrow raises, but follows this command. His eyes shut and the world around him goes dark.

"It won't be long, Hiroto."

He then hears Midorikawa shuffle to the left of the room. There's the sound of movement- a box he guesses? He really can't tell what. All this does is tempt him into opening his eyes, to see what the other was doing. He doesn't.

The footsteps begin again, now walking closer towards him. Midorikawa stops and Hiroto tilts his head up, imagining where the other was standing. Before he can ask how much longer, he feels something placed around his head, something tickling at his hair. Something brushes against his ear and he can't identify what it may be. It feels like a fluttery thing, it simply swaying against him and he can feel more just like it against his skin. While his mind tries to real through possibilities of what this may be, he simply can't place an answer.

"You can open your eyes now."

Just like that, his eyes blink open. The first thing he sees is Midorikawa with a shy smile on his face, a mirror in his hand. He holds it out to Hiroto, waiting for him to take it. When he does, he stares at it, holds it and tilts the reflecting surface up until- he gasps.

Sitting upon his head is a tangled web of flowers of all shapes, sizes, species. It's such a well crafted flower crown, each flower in full bloom, no thorns to poke at him (he doesn't think they all have thorns, but trusts Midorikawa wouldn't put something like that on his head), no petals lost. They look just as they would if they were outside and bathing in the sunlight, just now their stems tangle with others in order to form this crown.

"Midorikawa…" He breathes out his name, trying to find something other to say than just that.

Midorikawa smiles in response to seeing Hiroto's eyes light up. He had been hoping, praying that the other would love his creation. He had gone through picking out the perfect flowers for him, only the ones that had grown with out any problems, ones that would be deemed worthy for someone like Hiroto. He could feel his heart beating against his chest and has to stop himself from putting a hand over to silence it.

But then, he catches a change in Hiroto's expression. How his eyes had lost that shine, how his amazing smile had turned into a frown. It makes him nervous- had he not liked it at all? Did he pick the wrong flowers? Were they poking at him? No, no, he had gone through everything, made sure it was all perfect. He had even gone to pick out those that meant something, flowers that could tell Hiroto just how important he was to him. Had he gone too far with that? Maybe he should have picked out ones that only meant friendship and none that hinted at his love for the other.

"Are these," Hiroto speaks, nearly startling Midorikawa, "these are  _your_  flowers, aren't they? From the garden?"

Midorikawa slowly nods in response, mimicking the frown on his face. "Y-Yeah, they are. I thought it would be nice to use them. Do you…?" God, he couldn't' even ask if he didn't like them or not.

"Why would you use them for me? You work so hard for them to grow and now…"

"I-I just thought you'd like them, really! Especially these," a hand gestures to those few on the front, some odd shaped white flowers, "you always looked at them, so I thought they might have been your favorite. But, you know, its not that big of deal if I plucked them out. All flowers have their own lifespans and I want to grow new ones anyway. That's not saying I didn't like them or decide to give you wilting ones! I just- I just wanted to try and make you a flower crown. I once read that it was soothing to wear, or something like that, and I've seen you been stressed lately. You've been pushing yourself too hard and I don't think you realize it so-" He shuts himself up by putting a hand over his mouth. His cheeks had flared up through this whole nonsensical rambling. God, he really hadn't meant to, his head turns to the side and slowly, he removes his hand covering his mouth.

"I just…I really wanted this to help you. I know its not…something that can physically heal or anything to really relieve stress, but…I wanted this to be special, for you…"

Hiroto stares, eyes going wide for a moment. He had been silent as the other had been fumbling with his words and what he wanted to say. Now, he seemed to be the one who couldn't put words together. Midorikawa had made this, specifically for him. He had used his own flowers, his own hard work to make a gift. It was his own way of saying that he was worried for Hiroto, telling him that he was here for him, that he could really rely on him. His way of looking out for him and trying to remind him that there was a world outside of his busy business filled one- a world with him in it. A world that they could share.

It makes his heart melt, a hand is pressed over his chest and his tender gaze never leaves Midorikawa. A smile comes to his face, a softer expression with that shine returning to his eyes. He feels so much love for him, that it's terribly hard to contain. Just what would he do without him?

"How can you make me love you this much?"

It's almost a whisper, those words said in such a soft voice. Midorikawa thinks that, just for a moment, he'd been hearing things. It had been said almost as if it were only meant for him to hear, as if they were surrounded, in a crowd and here he was with a silent confession.

It had made his eyes gone wide, his head turned to see Hiroto, to see if there had been any mistake in those words. Hiroto wouldn't have said something that to him- perhaps he meant it in a platonic sense instead?

Midorikawa struggles to find his voice, to say something in response as silence begins to fill the room. It's hard to look away from Hiroto, part of him wants to, but he doesn't. Hiroto seemed…surprised by his own words? At least thats what he was guessing by the look on his face. Maybe he hadn't meant to say that at all.

"Y-You…didn't mean that, did you?" Midorikawa finally asks, his voice nearly as quiet as that confession had been.

Hiroto blinks and opens his mouth to respond, but is cut short by Midorikawa. "I'm sorry. I think I was just imagining something. I thought you said something to me that…" He shakes his head and does a nervous laugh.

_He'd never feel that way for me._

The thought makes his chest tighten and for a moment he feels like crying. For just a second, he truly wanted to believe what he had said. That Hiroto loved him. He had wished that for so long, but it couldn't be true. He was just a friend, thats all he'd ever be. Becoming more than that…it wasn't possible.

"A-Anyway, I hope you like your gift." He feels his voice crack and, god, he's not about to cry here, is he? Why did he have to get so worked up over this? "Take care of i-"

A gasp escapes from him as he finds arms around him, Hiroto embracing him and holding him tightly against his body. His face heats up to the sudden contact. Instincts tell him to push away, but he knows he can't find it in him to do so. And staying in his arms is something he'd been yearning for.

"You did hear me right," Hiroto mutters by his ear, causing him to shiver slightly. "It's not the best confession, but thinking about all you've done for me…I guess I couldn't hold it in for much longer. I've felt this way about you for a long time and if you don't feel the same, I understand. I-"

Hiroto is stopped as he feels arms around him, hands clinging, clenching on to the back of his shirt. Midorikawa hugs him tightly, tighter than ever before. He's shaking a little and can't tell if its from excitement or shock. Was any of this real? Was this really real?

"I-I feel the same. I just," he laughs, "I just didn't think you felt the same for me."

Midorikawa buries his head into his shoulder, feeling as if he should try and pinch himself just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. It was beginning to feel like one, and if it was, he didn't want to wake from it.

They remain in each other's arms, it takes a while for Midorikawa's hold on him to loosen and he lets out a small apology for grabbing onto him a little too roughly. Of course, Hiroto doesn't mind it.

Hiroto is the first to begin to pull away, to pull back and smile at him. He sees the blush on his face and wonders if he's doing the same. But, he notices how Midorikawa nearly seemed teary eyed. He hadn't cried, almost, maybe. But he'd be sure to brush away any tears that would fall, to make sure they'd never fall again.

He stares longingly into the other's eyes, wanting to kiss him in this moment. But that might be a little too much for now. Still, he felt as if he should do something and- he recalls his book. He could perform the action he read in there, it was a sweet one. So, he moves his head closer to Midorikawa's, close enough so the tips of their noses are pressed together. An eskimo kiss.

He pulls back again, still enjoying the bright blush on Midorikawa's face, that smile that was just ready to burst with joy.

"I'll help you with your garden."

"Huh?"

"I'll make time for you." More than he already would. "And if it's not too much to ask, perhaps you can show me how to make a flower crown? I think we need matching ones."

Midorikawa lets out a little chuckle, but nods in agreement. Still being wrapped up in the moment, he ends up pressing his head against his.

"We'll have the best garden and we'll make them together."


	3. Back to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: Back to Sleep  
> characters: Kazemaru, Genda  
> pairing: genkaze  
> summary: Kazemaru only wants to get out of bed, but Genda holds him back- literally.

The room is silent, no noise to fill the space expect for the sound of even breathing. Light begins to pour into the room from a window, but only a shimmer of light, the curtains hadn't been fully closed. It doesn't hit the bed, but one begins to stir in it anyway.

Kazemaru's eyes slowly begin to blink open. His vision is blurry, stands of aquamarine hair falling over his sight. He blinks, has to brush the strands to the side as his eyes begin to adjust. There's a blaring, shining spot of red coming from the drawer on the bedside and it's not the greatest thing to look at first thing in the morning. It's a clock, one reading the time- 9:00 am.

It's definitely late for him, later than usual at least. Normally, Kazemaru would have set an alarm, one to get him around six or seven. He hadn't last night thanks to Genda persuading him not to. Even without the alarm, he managed to wake up early on his own. It felt strange waking up so… _late_. Part of him wishes he had gotten up earlier, misses the sound of the alarm waking him up and forcing him out of bed, but another part enjoyed being able to have a carefree slumber for once.

Now that he's awake, or still in the process of waking up, he begins to stretch a little, straighten his legs and even lick his lips. He knows what he's missing right now- coffee. That would help him wake up, help him start his day. Thinking of the drink leads to thought of breakfast and how he needs to get a start on making that.

He's still groggy as he tries to get up from bed. He doesn't get far though, doesn't even move an inch. There's a look of confusion on his face. He figures that he should be able to move and yet he can't. Brown eyes glance down only to find an arm around his waist. That explained why he couldn't get up. (He'd wonder why he hadn't noticed before but brushes it off as an excuse for just waking up.)

Kazemaru turns his head slightly, trying to peak over his shoulder to find Genda, sleeping. His hair is messier than usual, a cute and wild bedhead, still untamed. He looks so relaxed as he sleeps, as if there wasn't a care in the world. It makes him hate having to disturb his peaceful slumber, but how else would he be free?

"Koujirou." Ugh. He hates how his voice sounds. So low, broken, it almost sounds as if he's having trouble speaking. Despite this, he continues to speak. "It's nine…we should get up." A hand lowers and is placed over Genda's hand, patting it in hopes that it might help. It doesn't.

Genda does hear him, he reacts to his voice. Even when it wasn't at its usually tone, he still liked hearing it. His eyes don't open at all, they don't even try to. He only lets out a groan in response. The arm that was around Kazemaru presses against his slim body, pulls him back and he can feel the pajama's fabric against his skin now. With him closer, Genda is able to bury his face into the nape of Kazemaru's neck. He doesn't mind the strands of hair getting in his way (they always felt nice to touch anyway). Genda begins a weak attempt at nuzzling him, even kiss at the exposed skin that Kazemaru's pajamas couldn't hide. It's not successful thanks to him being half asleep, the most he manages is just having his lips near his skin.

"Mmm…It's…day off…just comfy…Ichirouta…"

His voice is lower than usual, not as cracked as Kazemaru's had been. The breath against his neck makes him shiver for a moment. Then he feels him resort to trying to nuzzle him, to coerce him into staying in bed.

Kazemaru holds back a sigh and dares to think of trying to get out of his grasp again. It's not impossible, at least when Genda is awake. When he's asleep…it's a different story. He decides to try while ignoring the pleading in his head not to. He starts to try and wriggle free, but that only causes Genda to hold onto him tighter.

"Ichirouta…stay…" He mumbles against his neck again.

Thats the he knows that there is no escape. He's stuck here until Genda is fully awake- and who knows how long that'll be, especially with the lack of alarm and knowledge of knowing neither one had to get up and get ready for work.

Kazemaru is forced to just lie in bed, unable to be free. He runs a hand through his bangs, happy that he hadn't been awake for too long or had his coffee yet, otherwise he really would have to try and find a way out. Still, he thinks, maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, right? He had already slept in later than usual, so there was nothing to lose.

Now, he decides, to turn on his other side, to face Genda. It's not the easiest thing to do when their bodies are so close together (though he swears that Genda loosens his hold for a moment to allow him to turn around). After that little struggle, he's finally facing Genda.

 _Genda_.

He hadn't been able to get a good look at him earlier, just a glimpse of his sleeping features. But now, he's able to see them up close, appreciate the one who had slept beside him. Kazemaru ends up smiling as he watches the other in his peaceful state. A hand reaches up to brush some of those brown tufts of hair out of his face. They end up falling slightly back into place. His hand slides down and he caresses his cheek, his thumb rubbing it slightly. This grants him a content purr from Genda.

Kazemaru than leans forward, forcing himself to move up just a little so he could place a gentle kiss against his forehead. Hair gets in the way, but he's sure to press down hard enough so that Genda could feel it. And he knows he does when a sleepy smile inches upon his face.

"Just five more minutes, okay?"

He doesn't get an answer, he really didn't expect one. It's fine, figuring that he may have gone back to sleep anyway. He lets his arm drape over Genda's waist to mimic him, his hand touching against his bare skin (Genda enjoyed sleeping topless some nights, this had been one of those nights).

It shouldn't be that difficult to fall asleep like this. He was comfortable, able to see Genda's features right before as he found his eyelids becoming heavier. He wasn't expecting to fall asleep so soon- maybe the other was just terribly infectious or managed to cast a spell over him. He didn't mind it at all. And soon, he's off to sleep.

(And when they wake up, again, it's a little past noon. Kazemaru panics momentarily and swears that he's never letting Genda coerce him into sleeping in this late again. Genda can't help but laugh and apologize. He didn't mean for them to sleep in this late, but knows Kazemaru enjoyed the extra hours of sleep just as much as he did.)


	4. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: We'll Meet Again  
> characters: Aphrodi, Fubuki Shirou  
> pairing: afufubu  
> summary: Aphrodi has a chat with Fubuki after their Asia Preliminaries match.

Aphrodi walks throughout the halls of the building, mind recalling the latest event that took place only moments ago. There had been a soccer match, one to determine which country would represent Asia in the stadium this building held. His team, Fire Dragon, had taken the loss. It wasn't something they wanted nor expected, but that had become the reality when the final whistle had blown.

The team wasn't in shambles; sure they had been struck, hurt, that they wouldn't be able to go and challenge the rest of the world, but this loss only gave them incentive to train harder. To win for the following world cup. While it may be a long while away now, he was certain that next time, he'd be moving forward.

Although thoughts of winning, losing, and soccer being on his mind, there was something- someone else who claimed a spot in his thoughts. There were familiar and unfamiliar faces on Inazuma Japan, but one had stood out in particular. One that he recalled from that out of this world event that seemed almost years ago.

It had taken him a moment to realize the change on that snowy forward's face, to notice the slight change in appearance, the way he moved with confidence and wasn't stuck on a bench. There was life in his eyes now, it was as if he had transformed into a completely different person. As if he had overcome a battle and harnessed his own strength in soccer.

He was curious about him, he had been since they had first encountered each other. Although, they couldn't speak so much in the past, things were different now. While he had made the excuse to find their rivaling team to speak with friends before departing, he did have another quest on his mind.

As he makes his way to Inazuma Japan's locker room, the blonde stumbles upon the person he had been looking for. The boy had been sitting outside of it, on a bench with gauze wrapped around his ankle. He'd just been pushing himself to stand with the help of a crutch.

"Fubuki?" Aphrodi breathes out his name, gaining attention from him.

"Aphrodi…?" Fubuki blinks, stares. "What are you doing over here?"

"You could say I wanted to visit. Before the match I admit to being more…antagonistic to your team." Not as he had been before, more in a friendly matter, though they were playing to fight against the world so he had to be serious. "I wanted to come back on friendlier terms. It's been a while, hasn't it? Since we've last seen each other?"

"Mhmm." Fubuki nods in response, recalling the last time he had been in his angelic presence. "It was pretty shocking seeing you on the opposing team for this match. That wasn't something I was expecting." He hopes that doesn't sound weird or rude- it truly had been a pleasant surprise.

"I was hoping I could play against you," Fubuki continues as he looks directly at him. "I've been wanting to for a while, actually. I think, really, I would prefer playing alongside you, but I'm glad to have been given a chance to be on the same field as Zeus' captain."

Aphrodi lets out a slight chuckle, a hand coming up just to cover his mouth as he does so. "I could say the same. Hakuren's captain caught my eye before and seeing him now…well, it was a true blessing." A smile rests on his face as he ends up running a hand through his blonde hair. "I must congratulate you on your win though. You have a strong team with great players. I hope that you'll-"

He stops himself from continuing, maroon eyes falling to the crutch, to his ankle. Maybe he shouldn't be going off about how Fubuki will be able to take on the world when it looked as if he could barely stand.

"You're okay, right?" Aphrodi asks, his face falling into worry.

Fubuki nods, a small smile forming. It almost seemed as if he were used to this question. "I'm fine." At least he thinks so. "It stings a little, but I think I can walk it off." If it weren't this serious, he would have tapped his foot on the ground to show it was okay.

"It's not a permanent thing, is it?"

There's a thoughtful look on his face as he has to consider his answer. "No, no. I think if it were, I'd be in much more pain. Once the team is ready, we're going to stop by the hospital to get it checked."

"Ah…" Is all he can respond with, a sorrowful expression still upon his face. Aphrodi knows how an injury can put you out of commission for a while, how it can weaken your chances at playing. And at a time like this, just when the world was at his fingertips, it had been snatched away from him- possibly. He wanted to be hopeful for Fubuki, but seeing that he did need a crutch, help to stand…perhaps it was more serious than a sprained ankle.

"I'm sorry," the words slip out of his mouth. "We didn't mean to be so rough and cause something like this. But you know, all is fair in love and soccer."

Fubuki is quiet for a moment and then lets out a chuckle. Aphrodi is glad that dumb joke managed to make him laugh, brighten his spirits.

"Maybe I should tell the others to ease up on the tactics…I'd rather not get known for injuring someone every time we use it." It's just a thought, not even he's so sure if he'd follow through on it.

"You don't have to," Fubuki responds, stopping his thoughts from trailing off. "Stuff like this happens every now and then. It's impossible to avoid an injury when you play any type of sport. You're bound to get injured sooner or later. Besides…" He pauses, getting a distant look in his eyes with a sad smile. "If you're doing that for me, it's too much to ask of you."

"Huh?" Aphrodi tilts his head, terribly confused.

Fubuki remains quiet for a moment, letting memories resurface. There were bits and pieces of him watching Aphrodi play for him during his struggle for control in the past. He had been- still is- beautiful with his plays, trying to reach out to him, to pull him back. He had felt something from the blonde, he wasn't sure what, but he had been a light that helped lead him out of his darkened time.

"You already did a lot for me, Aphrodi. You really don't need to do something like that to pay me back. Remember when you had come on the team to help against aliea? I know I wasn't fully…there. I had to ask the others about you and they told me how you wanted to help me. But I also…" He gives a nervous laugh. "Maybe it's weird to say that I could also, sort of, feel you help me? Like you were looking over me and just really trying to help."

Aphrodi doesn't notice his cheeks begin to flush. He hadn't spoken too much about his interest in the other, had he? Maybe he did at the time, he had been curious and wanted to bring him back.

"I didn't mean to force some pressure on you in taking my spot," Fubuki continues, trying to keep a pleasant look on his face, though it seems more apologetic than anything. "And you even got hurt because of me in the end."

"Don't worry too much about it, Fubuki," Aphrodi replies in a softer tone. "It was the least I could do for someone who needed the help." He offers him a warm, radiating smile. "Besides, I wanted to help you. You…looked like you need it. A part of you looked lost and I just wanted to see you for you…" He shakes his head. "Perhaps it's not my place to force assumptions. I never asked for your story from them. I wanted to hear it from you."

Fubuki could only stare in awe in response, as if he hadn't been expecting these words to come from him. It made something tingle in his chest, gave him a light feeling.

"Pardon if I can't find the right words, but…I know there is something special about you. I'd be willing to help you if anything like that happened again, even now I-"

Without a sound, Fubuki had pushed himself forward, almost flinging himself into Aphrodi. His arms immediately wrap around his waist, clinging onto him for support as he presses his body against his.

Aphrodi had let out a gasp, stunned and surprised by the other's sudden movement. He hadn't reacted, only when he hears the sound of the crutch clattering against the floor is he reminded of his injury and how he might be hurting himself.

"Fubuki! Your leg- ankle! Are you-?"

"It's fine. I'm fine." Sort of. It had hurt when he had moved too fast. But, he's making sure not to apply any pressure onto it, shifting his weight over to his other leg. Leaning against Aphrodi helps, makes it easier on him.

Although still worried over his ankle, the blonde lets out a sigh. He figures Fubuki isn't going to let go of him, so he returns the embrace. One arm circles around his waist, his other hand is placed on the back of his head. It's a nice and warm embrace. Neither know how long they stay like this for, it feels like such an everlasting moment. Sadly, it's cut short when a familiar voice rings-

"Fubuki! We're going to be leaving soon!"

Endou's voice startles them both, snapping them out of this tender moment. He was waving to him at the end of the hall, wanting to shout out a hello to Aphrodi to (and was possibly about to run over to them) before being stopped by Kidou.

Aphrodi pulls back slowly, careful not to accidentally hurt the other as he lets go so he can pick up his crush. Fubuki has to balance himself, waiting for the crutch to be given back to him.

"Sorry about that," Fubuki mutters, rubbing the back of his head as he glances down, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "That…came out nowhere."

"It's okay." Aphrodi smiles at him when his head tilts up. "I enjoyed it."

Fubuki ends up returning that smile. "Anyway, I should be going. I don't want to make the team wait around for me." He hates having to leave so suddenly, but what else could he do? Maybe if he wasn't hurt, he could stick around longer, he thinks.

"You'll be okay to walk on your own?"

"Yeah, I can manage with this."

Fubuki pats the crutch before he begins his awkward and struggling walk to the others on his team. It's a new injury that he's not adjusted to just yet and pain stings every now and then, but he's managing to walk. Aphrodi is ready to go and help him, but seeing Endou and a few others begin to approach him, he figures that he isn't needed.

The snowy forward doesn't get too far when he stops. Aphrodi isn't sure if he's waiting for his friends or if he needs help. His foot is ready to push off the ground, to dash towards him, but is stopped when Fubuki looks back at him.

"Aphrodi?"

"Yes?"

"I know the FFI is still going on, but…when you have some free time and maybe when all this is over and you're in Japan…why not come to Hokkaido? I'd be more than happy to show you around sometime."

Aphrodi stares at that offer, but his features quickly change into a smile. "I'll take you up on that offer. I'll hold it against you if I have to."

Fubuki seems happy- happier upon hearing that response. Before he could say more, his team is already at his side, fussing over him and his injury. Aphrodi can see one of the managers telling him that he should be careful and that they really have to take him to the hospital.

He doesn't linger to see this and takes it as his sign to go. Aphrodi leaves before he can be tackled by their energetic captain. Part of him hoped he would be, so that he could be dragged along and continue to speak with Fubuki, but he also knows that Fire Dragon still had some business to attend to. He couldn't just leave the team like that.

A smile is kept on his face, his mind thinks back to him- Fubuki. He thinks about that future trip to Hokkaido, thinks about how he'll be able to spend more time with him, get to know him a little more. Maybe he could even visit him in the hospital- if he's going to be staying there. If not, he could cheer him on with the team. It's so tempting to stay in Japan now, to be with him. Maybe he'll wait for Fubuki to return from challenging the world so that he could share his world with him.


	5. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: Tutor  
> characters: Minaho Kazuto, Matatagi Hayato  
> pairing: matamina  
> summary: Matatagi is failing physics and is assigned Minaho to tutor him  
> a/n: Mizuki Michiko is actually Tengawara's coach! also idk anything about physics whoo

"Matatagi? Can I see you for a second before you go?"

The voice had came from the front of the class, the teacher, Ms. Mizuki had called for his attention right after the bell had rung. The boy in question peered towards her. He didn't want to be late for his next class, but how could he say no to a teacher? Mentally, he rolled his eyes, regretting the fact that he might have to dash throughout the school in order to not be late. He's confident that he'd make it on time.

"Yeah," he responds back, grabbing his bag and heading to the front of the room just after the rest of the students had trailed out the door. The boy bites down on his lip, a little worried about what this might be about. He had a feeling that he knew what this would be about and he was dreading it.

The woman wears a gentle smile, brushes back her brown bangs as she prepares herself for this conversation with her student. Matatagi takes notice how she's hesitating and figures it really is bad news, no matter how kind she wanted to be about this.

"Matatagi…I hate to say this, but you haven't been doing well in my class."

And there it was. What he had been dreading to hear, even if he had known it from the start. He just wants to groan in annoyance, but holds back. Not in front of a teacher, he tells himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I do plan on doing extra credit questions for homework to make up for it though," he responds as he glances down, avoiding her gaze. His hand clenches, angry and frustrated with himself for allowing this to actually happen. Matatagi had wanted to pass all his classes, get nothing but straight A's to keep up that scholarship, but…physics had been taking a toll on his hard work. It was the one class he couldn't defeat and it would hold him back if he didn't at least pass it.

"While I do appreciate you trying, I don't think that it will bring your grade up too high." She pauses. "I think you should get a tutor, Matatagi."

Dark eyes widen as his head shoots up immediately. "I can't-!" His response comes out too fast, maybe makes him look a little scared to even hearing that. "I-I mean…I wouldn't be able to-"

"Oh no," she cuts him off, waving a panicked hand. She hadn't meant to startle the boy. "I don't mean get one outside of school."

Matatagi feels himself sight out in relief.

"I meant another student could do it for you. Someone else in the class. And I already picked someone out to help you," she says with such a sweet smile, as if she were proud of her idea and choice. "He currently has the highest grade in my class, and he's a good boy, so I think he'll be able to help you. I already asked him it he'd be alright with it and he said he would. I just wanted to know if you would be to."

He wanted to say no. He didn't like getting help, even from a classmate that he hardly spoke to. His mind reels through the students who had just been here seconds ago as he tried to figure out who it might be. It couldn't be those he spoke with, they were…average. He only spoke to them about homework and that one kid about track. None of them seemed to be a physics genius. Was there even one in this class? A kid he hadn't spoken to? That seemed like the case.

"Um, who is he, exactly?"

"Minaho Kazuto."

Yeah, doesn't ring a bell.

"Well, I guess taking some lessons from him wouldn't hurt." He tries to make it sound like it's not a big deal and that he's mildly interested. It's not like he was in a position to say no anyway. She had already gone out of her way to pick out a student, talk to him, get him to agree. The only thing he could do was go along with this. Besides, he needed this- he'd do this for his grade.

"Great!" Ms. Mizuki claps her hands together with a joyous look. "I told him that you'd go see him at the library after school. All I want is for you to study with him for an hour a day if you can. Any more is up to you. I told him to go over most subjects and even gave him some spare notes to help. You'll be in good hands."

Matatagi forces a smile to his lips, a little surprised that she had already told him he'd agree. She couldn't have planned him to say yes, could she? What if he had declined? Oh well, he's not going to worry about that.

"Thank you, Ms. Mizuki. I promise I'll do better from now on."

~…~

When he steps into the school's library, he's quiet. Matatagi makes sure his shoes don't squeak as loud, keeps his bag pressed against him to limit the noise he might emit. He keeps his gaze away from the librarian as he passes by the desk. His eyes already begin to scan the room, going to the tables that were set up near the entrance for someone- alone, he assumes, someone he could possibly recognize.

The library is fairly empty, some students in the rows of bookshelves off to the right, theres one table that has a couple studying- they don't look interested in him or physics. He lets out a sigh, wondering why that guy couldn't have just been waiting for him by the door. Or maybe he was early? He was hoping that Minaho hadn't bounced on him.

Since the first few tables didn't have anyone familiar, he passes them, heading over to those off to the side nearby the computer stations. As he crosses over, someone catches his eyes- a hand movement. His head turns and he finds someone waving to him. His eyes narrow for a second and he recognizes that face. It wasn't someone he spoke to, but someone he did have a few other classes with.

"Matatagi," the other boy speaks his name once he had walked over to him, voice low, but not in a whisper. He guessed they could speak somewhat normally since they were pretty far from the librarians corner.

"Yeah, that's me. Minaho, right?" He asks while dropping his bag by the table taking the seat beside him.

"Mhmm!" Minaho smiles, extending a hand to him. "Pleasure to finally speak to you."

"Uhh…same to you," he says, not as enthusiastically before taking his hand to shake. This seemed a little to…formal for his liking. They were in the same year, so he was hoping that he wouldn't do a 180 and become one of those punks who loved shoving their knowledge down other people's throats.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my tutor," Matatagi says, figuring he might as well try to be polite.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I've been curious on how it is to teach someone. You know, they say if you can teach a subject to someone, that means you have a good grasp on it," Minaho replies with a confident grin before he puts a hand on his book. "Besides, I have no problem helping someone who actually needs and wants the help."

"Excuse me?" Matatagi raises a brow to the last comment, hoping that sarcasm hadn't slipped through his teeth.

"I noticed," he starts, eyes going from him to the book, flipping through the pages, "that you do try your best in class. I've seen you struggle a lot, especially with the weekly quizzes. You're not the only one, but you are the one who takes it seriously."

"You've been…watching me?" Matatagi asks in disbelief.

Minaho nods with a hum in response, his hand stopping on a page as he slides the book over to him. "I prefer the term observing. I get bored when there isn't anything else to do in class. You could say people watching is a little hobby of mine to. So, I may not know that much about you, but I do know some small things about you."

"Oh really?" Matatagi gives him a challenging look, finding this to be some bluff of his. He didn't like how…sure of himself he looked when he said that. As if he could list quirks about himself that even he wasn't aware of. "What do you know then?" He's not sure if he wants an answer to that question. He could feel the regret build up when he watches that smile on Minaho's face widen.

"Since you asked…You're one of the few who come early and study beforehand, being on time shows your studious nature, especially for the first class, but looking over previous notes shows that you doubt yourself or are underprepared. You tend to avoid causing trouble with those who sit beside you. And you're rather polite, trying to avoid conflict, even when the occasional rude comment comes up. I've noticed you only talk to a certain few people, but it's always small talk and-"

"That's enough." He says, suddenly, really not having expected that. Maybe he wasn't just all talk. Hopefully that would apply to him being able to teach.

"But I didn't get to the best part…"

Matatagi sighs as the other boy pouts. "I don't need to hear anymore. Just…teach me on this already, okay? I can't stay for long today."

"Why not?" Minaho asks with a curious gaze. "It's the first day, you should stay as long as possible."

"I have something else to attend to, okay?" He replies, hates how he's sounding impatient and rude. That earlier observation of his had thrown him off. Part of him is ready to just tell him to figure it out. "I'll stay longer to make tomorrow to make it up for today. But I have to leave early. Teach me what you can, now."

Minaho stares for a moment, trying to read him. He doubts that Matatagi is trying to get away from him, but something else is important. The tutor doesn't push, not today.

"Alright, let's get started with this problem…"

~…~

"Your grades have been improving, or so I've been told by Ms. Mizuki," Minaho states when Matatagi meets with him at their appointed time and place.

"I've only managed to get a handle on the subject thanks to you," he admits while taking his seat. "I doubt I'd be doing so good on my own. Or with another tutor."

"It's rare of you to actually praise me while looking at me," Minaho says as he props his elbows up on the table, holding his head in his hands. "At least your warming up to me."

Matatagi rolls his eyes to that comment. "I am not warming up to you."

"Would you prefer for me to say you're less hostile than when we first spoke?"

"Explain? Actually- don't. I don't want to hear you analyze me today."

"But you already said explain, so maybe I-"

Minaho stops himself when he sees that glare from Matatagi. He doesn't need to read his expression in depth to know that it's time for him to be quiet. He shrugs in defeat, letting his hands fall to the table, though doesn't look hurt by this loss.

"Okay, I won't. But only for today. Speaking of…are you able to stay?"

"Mmm. Yeah. My brothers have some little fun fair activity after school," Matatagi answers. "I can stay for a little longer than usual, but not too long. I have to go pick them up."

"Good to know! Anyway, I think I know what I can teach you before the midterm. And maybe after that, you'll be good enough on your own."

As Minaho moves his chair closer to his, nearly pressing their shoulders together, his mind lingers on his last comment. He was hoping that he wasn't telling him that this would come to a stop, that this would all just…end. His gaze lifts from the text to Minaho, taking a quick glance at the other boy and how close they were. His eyes were bright, voice energetic, he swears the other had dimples when he smiled. He notices when their hands touch, both resting on the book. If this were a couple months earlier, he knows he would have swatted him away. But now, he doesn't. When had he stopped?

When had he started enjoying these sessions with him? Just…talking with him? God, he didn't know- didn't know why he was thinking about this all of a sudden now. He needed to focus on his lesson. Maybe he shouldn't be this close to him.

But did this really mean anything? It never would. It couldn't mean anything. This wasn't real.

~…~

Matatagi puts his head into his hand, eyes glancing back and forth between paper and blackboard. His hand is moving, writing down the same words written on the board, keeping up with the teacher. His gaze begins to drift away from the board, going to a more familiar person with orange hair. When he notices his attention had drifted off and Ms. Mizuki is moving on, he shakes his head to snap himself out of this daze. He's forced to raise his hand and ask for an extra minute to jot down notes before they're erased.

A sigh escapes him, hating himself for being the one in class to ask for extra time. He didn't mind asking when he really needed it or the teacher wasn't aware of how fast they were going, but asking since he had gotten distracted? God, he felt like a fool.

The lesson continues and Matatagi forces himself to pay attention. He tries to but physics still isn't his best subject and he finds something- someone else taking priority over this subject. By the end of the class, he's not even sure if he remembered anything that was said.

"Matatagi?" It's Ms. Mizuki, calling for him. "Can I see you for a few minutes?"

"Yes," he answers as he's putting away his belongings. Everyone is already shuffling out the door, his dark eyes meet with green. Minaho waves to him, mouthing a 'good luck' before he scurries out with the others.

"What did you want to see me for?" Matatagi asks once he's at her desk.

"It's not about your grades," she reassures, hoping not to startle him like the last time she called for him, even if it had been so long ago. "You've been doing very well lately. I'm happy to see the improvements and knowing Minaho is helping you. It's nice seeing you even work together with him for class assignments."

He feels his cheeks burn upon her noticing that. Well, he guessed it was fairly obvious. They hadn't been close until he started having to turn to Minaho for tutoring. And Matatagi preferred to go to him over anyone else, not just because he was smart, but because he was more pleasant to deal with. He liked him- no, he didn't. Not like that. Now isn't the time to be thinking about that when a teacher was right in front of him.

"I wanted to ask if everything is okay?" He voice snaps him away from his thoughts, thankfully.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you haven't been paying attention in class lately. I know this is an earlier one, so I thought maybe you haven't been getting enough sleep?"

"I have. I think I'm just a little worried about other classes. Midterms are coming up all at the same time. So…its a lot. I'm sorry, I'll try to focus more."

"Oh," she seems a little more relieved hearing that. "Well, if anything is ever wrong, you can come to me, okay, Matatagi? I want my students to succeed."

"I will, thank you."

~…~

Matatagi runs a hand through his hair as he stands outside the library. He'd been feeling hesitant to enter this past week. His mind had been overcrowded with thoughts and feelings he didn't want to really address. But, things would be normal. Nothing funny would happen today, he tells himself. With that, he enters the library, heading over to their usual spot. Minaho was already there, as usual.

"I found a really hard problem, bet you can't solve it," Minaho boasts like an energetic child.

"Challenging me right off the bat, huh? Cocky, aren't you?" Matatagi grins in response, taking his seat and already taking the pencil thats left on the table for him. "What is this, for the midterm?"

"Mhm. I think you can handle it now, but taking an extra step of precaution wouldn't hurt."

Matatagi rolls his eyes before they take to the paper. He hadn't expected a problem right away, but whatever. He gazes over the text, reads the problem, and begins to scribble notes necessary that would help him solve this. His mind is completely wrapped up in the problem, so eager to solve it that he doesn't notice the hand placed upon his shoulder and how close Minaho is to him. It wasn't strange anyway, not to him. Matatagi had learned the other liked getting into people's personal space- his anyway.

"Matatagi?"

He hears his own name being uttered so close to his ear, in a strange whisper. It's startling and causes him to turn his head.

"Mina-"

He stops, unable to finish saying his name as he finds something against his lips. He's frozen in place, taking a moment to realize Minaho's lips against his. He's not even sure what to think or if he can. His mind is just blank, everything had stopped. This had all happened so suddenly and- was this real? It is. It's very real. These soft lips pressing against his are definitely real. And upon realizing this, Matatagi bolts up from his seat, knocking the chair back with a thud in this quiet library.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouts, though shortly recalls afterwards that they're in a library and that he might have caused more heads to turn if there were any here. And boy is he grateful the librarian was out for whatever reason, she hadn't come running up to him or heard a shush (and the last thing he needs is detention for being disruptive).

Minaho grins, looking amused though doesn't laugh. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd react so loudly. I just had to confirm something."

"Confirm, what?"

"That you like me."

Matatagi blinks, staring at him. He scoffs, crosses his arms as he tries to think of a comeback, something that wouldn't count as a confirmation or denial. God, his mind was still blank after that kiss.

"What makes you think that, huh? How would you even guess something like that in the first place?" It takes so much to resist shouting at him. For once, he wishes they weren't in the library.

"I thought you'd never ask." Minaho points to him. "Your cheeks are red." This causes Matatagi's cheeks to burn more; he hadn't realized just how madly he was blushing. "You haven't run off or slapped me, as most would do to a failed- hmm I can't call this a typical confession, but one like it. If you need evidence to prove it, you stopped responding so violently to my touch. You find excuses to be with me, in and out of class. I've managed to gain your trust and that's something very hard to earn. And I've seen the way you look at me. I wasn't quite sure what it was before, but I think I was able to identify it. Especially since we're both young adolescents, so I believe you've been having a natural response to-"

Matatagi is quick to move a hand over his mouth before he could continue. This was a physics lesson, not a health one. God, he could feel his face heating up even more now with just a thought of that.

"Okay. Stop." Matatagi slowly removes his hand. "If you…already knew that I liked you. Why did you kiss me out of nowhere?" He hisses through his teeth.

"If I wanted to ask you out normally, I doubt you would have said yes. You would have put on a polite act and turned me down, even if it would be hard for you. Maybe you would have given me time, but call me impatient to say I didn't want to wait. Besides, this was a more interesting way to ask, don't you think?" Minaho gives him an innocent smile.

Matatagi stares at him. He really should have expected something like this from him. But, he was also right and hated that he was. He mumbles a curse underneath his breath and picks up the fallen chair. He sets it back in place, right beside Minaho. He's quiet, just…thinking about what had happened, looking over to the other boy, trying to catch him before he could pull another surprise kiss on him.

"So," Minaho starts, "What's your answer?"

"You didn't exactly ask me, you know…" Matatagi mutters, pulling the book closer to him and trying to see where he had left off. "But, maybe if you help me with this problem, we can figure something out."

"Like a date?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: Messy  
> characters: Alpha, Fei  
> pairing: alfei  
> summary: Fei's bed head is the worst today.

Fei was regretting stepping into the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad, no injuries from past missions, it was just his hair. And it was a mess- messier than usual. It was puffed up with strands sticking out at every turn. He had tried to gather a handful to put his hair up into his signature style, but even trying to put his mess into a single ponytail had been a struggle. And it didn't work either.

He let out a sigh, slouching over slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. Doing so only left him with pain and some fallen strands as he was forced to tug through green knots. It wasn't pleasant compared to most mornings and now he was dreading to even use the brush that was waiting for him on the counter. But what other choice did he have?

A yawn is let out before he picks it up, wondering if he should wait a while or just douse his head under a stream of water. That would help a little, right? But he's not exactly in the mood for water to be aimed at his face and to be woken up that way.

Unable to avoid this any longer, he starts to brush his hair. He tries to brush the top layer, just barely brushing as he doesn't want to yank through the deeper layers just yet. It helps. Sort of. But if he brushed his hair like this, it would take far too long to get ready. And doing this won't help him get his hair in a bunch to put it up. He's just going to have to ready himself to yank at his own hair and-

"Fei?"

When he hears his name, his arms fall to the side, brush set on the counter. His head turns to the bathroom door and green eyes land upon another- Alpha. Fei wasn't surprised to see him dressed already, no bed head in sight from him. He gives him a tired smile.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours."

"Hm." He wasn't surprised to hear that either. Alpha did tend to wake up at the same time no matter what day. He, on the other hand, wasn't stuck in a strict routine, even after deciding to help El Dorado. "I got up a little late. I'll be ready in a minute than we can go." He didn't like making him wait, mostly because he was dreading hearing Alpha give the exact time they had left. But, it hadn't come out of his mouth yet.

His gaze had focused on Alpha and could only find the other staring at him. Gray eyes were fixated on him, silently. What he was thinking of, Fei could only guess.

"Your hair is in tangles."

But he hadn't expected him to make such an obvious observation like that. It almost made him want to laugh. He snorts and chuckles to the comment, finding it hard to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I know it is. It's usually not this bad. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to bed with my hair wet." It's one possibility, he thinks. Although, he can recall other times he'd done the same without waking up to this mess in the morning.

Alpha begins to move, taking steps into the bathroom and stopping right behind Fei. His gaze goes from looking down at him, to the mirror where their eyes lock onto their reflections.

"If you are having trouble, I may be able to help."

"You want to brush my hair?"

He doesn't mean to sound shocked, but hearing little things like this from him always sounded strange. It did make him happy to; a sign that his mind wasn't fully on missions and getting the job done and more on him. Fei saw it as a way of him branching out, or trying to. Maybe curiosity was finally setting into that head of his.

"Yes."

Fei shrugs. This was better than hearing him count down their time to leave. So, he picks up the brush and passes it off to Alpha.

"Go for it. Just be careful not to yank to hard, okay?"

Alpha nods as he takes the brush in hand. He seems to pause as eyes glaze over the item for a moment. Fei than feels a hand brush against his neck and disappear into his hair. Slim fingers try to find it's way through the mess of green tangles. His hand pulls out before being put back into the mess, trying to find a patch of hair to hold. The brush is held above it and he begins to run the bristles through the strands.

Fei hisses as Alpha hits a tough knot already.

"Sorry."

His apology is quick, motion coming to a complete stop.

"It's okay. Keep going."

He waits for a few moments before continuing. This repeats every now and then, Alpha hitting a snag of hair and having to give a little pull on it. He seems to get the hang of it, the pain lessens the further he goes and it hardly even seems like he's brushing those nastier parts. As he goes on, Fei begins to relax, enjoying the feeling of his hand going through his hair, taking small layers into it and the brush coursing through it, taming his wild hair. Surprisingly, his systematic way of brushing his hair feels nice. It's calming, soothing. The predicted and smooth motions put him at ease and he finds his eyes shutting. He forces them open so he doesn't get too comfortable and ends up falling asleep while standing.

Fei wishes that this could be done while lying in bed. Not the brushing, but just having Alpha run his hands through his hair. The thought of asking him to do so tonight crosses his mind.

The content grin on his face doesn't go unnoticed by Alpha. He could see in his reflection the other with such a relaxed look now that he wasn't hitting any tangled parts. He keeps quiet about enjoying the expression Fei wears upon his face.

When he comes to the last bits of untamed hair, he doubts the other is even aware he's almost done. He ends up taking more time, brushing parts over to indulge in this quiet moment. Once he's finished, he sets the brush down. Fei's gaze looks up to him through the reflection. Alpha stays quiet, only reaching to take the rubber bands that had been on the counter as well and begins to put his hair up.

Fei gave him a confused look, Alpha hadn't seen it. He wasn't aware the other could put his hair up, he'd never seen the other style his hair. Perhaps he could? It didn't take long to see that, yes, he could.

(Fei thinks maybe he should return the favor and do his hair. Not today, another day. Maybe he can get away with putting something in his hair. Even if he would find it unnecessary, maybe for him he'd keep it and wear it.)

"There."

Fei shakes his head to test out the bands holding his hair. When he finds it stable, no rubber bands loosening or hair sticking out of place, he smiles. And with a quick turn on his feet, he nearly spins around, stopping to now face Alpha.

"Thank you, Alpha."

The smile on his face brightens as he speaks. Fei takes a hold of Alpha's hand, goes onto the tip of his feet and then places a gentle kiss against his cheek. He'd love to do more, but doesn't want either of them to end up 'distracted' as Alpha says, before getting to work.

"I'll go and finish getting ready," Fei replies as he goes back onto his feet and lets go of him. He stays in that spot for a while before taking off, heading out of the bathroom.

"We're already running late," Alpha replies before he had disappeared from sight. He remains in spot, telling himself to move. A hand reaches up to where Fei had kissed him, fingers barely hovering over skin. A small smile inches onto his face.

"You're welcome, Fei."


	7. A Day on the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: A Day on the Island  
> characters: Hakuryuu, Shuu  
> pairing: hakushuu  
> summary: Just a trip around the island and back. For fun.

The gentle breeze had brushed against his skin, leaving a refreshing, tingling feeling. The winds of this island were different compared to the main land. They were fresh, unpolluted. He hadn't really noticed before, being too busy training, trying to defeat Raimon, and becoming the ultimate player. Now, he had been freed from those bonds, his eyes had been opened to the world around him. And for starters, he was able to see the wonders of what this island had to offer.

The grass feels different to. Hakuryuu isn't quite sure how to explain it. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was hardly ever found lying on the ground like he was now. He had only agreed to it to try and relax, as Shuu had put it. He had protested, not wanting to get his clothes dirty or deal with insects. But, with a little push from the other, he had given up. And seconds after, he was lying down underneath the shade of a nearby tree, right beside Shuu.

Red eyes remained looking up at the branches, watching as the leaves swayed with the wind. It was almost hypnotic; there were times he found it hard to pull his eyes away. When he begins to hear movement from beside him, his gaze shifts over, head turning slightly. He watches as Shuu had sat up, gone to his feet.

Shuu remains still, looking as if he's taking in everything around him. The sights, the sounds. Hakuryuu catches a smile forming on his face just as he decides to turn on his feet and look down to him. A hand was held out.

"Why don't we go and travel around for a while?"

"Huh?" Hakuryuu props himself up on his elbows. "Wasn't it your idea to rest here?"

"I know, but…" Shuu hums and sways, almost with the breeze. "We can't stay lying down forever. And I think you should see all the island has to offer."

"I have seen most of it, you know." Hakuryuu huffs before forcing himself up more, now extending his own hand to meet with his. With a firm grip and some help, Hakuryuu is on his feet.

"I don't think so. You've seen only a small fraction of the island- what  _they_  wanted you to see. You haven't seen the parts that have remained untouched by your time."

"I'm guessing you mean the parts of the island that were deemed off limits?" He'd heard stories of how this whole island was supposed to be transformed into a training ground. Fifth Sector could never pull it off though. Maybe if they would have been successful, this whole island would have become tainted- transformed into hell itself.

"I think thats what those older guys may have called it…" Shuu replied thoughtfully. "So, what do you say?"

Hakuryuu shrugs. "Why not? I think I can handle a change of scenery."

Shuu smiles to his response, reaching out a hand to take his. Hakuryuu doesn't protest like he used to. Though it was funny when he did, he liked being able to simply reach out and touch him, to hold his hand and feel the warmth that radiated from this human. For a moment, it would make him feel human to.

Without a word, Shuu begins to walk, leading Hakuryuu away from the familiar scenery, the forest, even the stadium. The change isn't obvious, not at first. Everything looks the same to Hakuryuu. The trees, the ground, he running water. There is a change, he can feel it, but he just can't see it like Shuu. The spirit was used to this island, knew everything about it, from the simple growth and layout to it's darker secrets. It was his home after all.

The further they go, the more the terrain begins to change. Paths that have been made by humans trudging over and over begin to fade away, the trees had become a dense forest, and there were more wildlife sounds echoing around them. Even the stadium that one could usually see in the distance had become hidden behind the taller trees.

"I'd watch your step if I were you," Shuu comments. "Not many people have walked this path. So, you can easily loose your footing if you're not careful."

Hakuryuu rolls his eyes and scoffs at such a trivial warning. "I can manage. I've kept up with worse."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Shuu hums.

"What?" He snaps, giving him a slight glare. If he was teasing or not, he didn't have much time to mull over it. Just as he was about to take another step, just as his foot was about to collide with dirt- it hadn't. The path in front of him had decided to dip for some strange reason and he had fallen for it's trick. Hakuryuu lets out an undignified yelp and he feels himself fall forward. But, he's stopped, and is instead being pulled back. He had nearly forgotten about his hand in Shuu's and how tightly it was holding onto it during this almost tumble to the ground.

When he's steady on his feet, his eyes meet with Shuu. And the spirit is smiling so  _innocently_ , as if he was trying to hide the fact that he knew this was going to happen. Hakuryuu feels his cheeks darken thanks to this embarrassing moment.

"Don't say anything," he hisses.

Shuu only chuckles in response, finding it difficult to hold back an 'I told you so'. For his sake, he keeps quiet. He thinks about mentioning it later to tease him.

Hakuryuu is grateful for the lack of teasing. Of course, he wouldn't have lashed out at Shuu. He was different- special.

They don't move very far after that little accident. Hakuryuu wasn't sure why the other's steps had begun to slow. He had tried looking around to find out why, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, that he could see anyway.

"I'm really glad they never got this far."

"Hm?"

Shuu goes quiet as he comes to a complete stop, his gaze was focused ahead of them. Curious, Hakuryuu steps closer to his side, trying to peer over his shoulder to see what he was seeing. All he finds are more trees, but there is a large one that looks as if it's splitting in two, only being bound together by wild vines. At the base of the tree rests one of those statues, but it looked as if nature and time had beaten it up, as if it too were beginning to fade away.

"The nature here isn't as kind as it is on the other side of the island. It's more ruthless and unforgiving. Perhaps it would be a strong training ground, but not one many would survive." Shuu slowly removes his hand from Hakuryuu's, taking slow steps ahead towards the splitting tree. "Besides, some things are best left as they are."

Hakuryuu takes slow and steady steps behind him, not wanting to fall over without his help. But, the land seems even here, as if it were meant to be walked upon. He stops behind Shuu, who has bent down in front of the tree, in front of that statue. A hand had reached out to touch it's head (or whats left of it), but had pulled back before he could make contact.

"Time really is a strange thing, isn't it? This island holds new life and old. It was a meeting that shouldn't have really come to be, yet somehow it did."

"The way you say it, it makes it sound as if you didn't want it to happen." Hakuryuu speaks as he looks down at Shuu. "Past and future mingled, there's nothing that can undo what has been done. Whether it was worth it or not…"

"It sounds funny when you have an uncertain answer, Hakuryuu," he says with a forced, light hearted laugh.

"I'm not uncertain. I'm leaving that part up to you."

"To me?" Shuu's head turns to the side, glancing up at Hakuryuu.

"This is your home. Whether I say it's good or not, it doesn't matter. I don't live here, but I was part of the change and collision of times. I don't know if altering the island was good or not, but I do know I'm glad it happened. Things wouldn't have been that great…" A pause as he can feel his cheeks flaring up. "If I wasn't able to have met with you."

Shuu stares at him for a moment, making Hakuryuu want to just cover up his face and forget what he had just said. Dark eyes look back to the statue, lingering upon it for a moment longer. Soon, Shuu is up on his feet again.

"I'm lucky that such a change occurred." He never thought the island would change. After all his time spent upon it, alone, he hadn't expected people- humans to come into his life again. He still wasn't sure if this was all punishment or not in some form, but he tried not to think about that anymore. "I'm glad to have opened my eyes and able to meet new people. I was able to meet a very special someone to. Like…Tenma for example!"

"Heh. I'm-  _what_?!" That wasn't something he hadn't been expecting to hear, at all.

Shuu couldn't help but let out a laugh to the shocked expression on his face. It had definitely been worth it. He has to take a moment to calm himself down before facing Hakuryuu. "Don't worry, I was only joking. I am very glad that our times crossed." He smiles gently, taking both of Hakuryuu's hands in his. He gives them a light squeeze before he takes a step closer. His face inches towards the other's and presses his lips against Hakuryuu's cheeks. "Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Hakuryuu tries not to let his smile seem big and goofy. He tries to fight it, have a cool grin on his face. It's hard and god he probably looks stupid from trying to stop something so natural from happening.

"Yeah, same here."

Shuu remains happy, a little giddy as he begins to swing their hands side to side. His swinging comes to a stop when he hears a 'baa'. His head turns and finds a goat appearing out from behind a tree.

"Ah! A friend!"

"A…friend?" Hakuryuu raises a brow as he sees the creature. "More of a nuisance if you ask me…"

"They're not that bad, Hakuryuu," Shuu reassures. His hands are freed from his hold as he goes over to the little creature. Shuu smiles to it and places a hand over it's head. He seemed so familiar with the goat, it hadn't even looked so scared or wary of Shuu at all. "He's not lost."

"He does live here, doesn't he?" Hakuryuu asks while keeping his distance.

"Yeah. I do know they like to get travel around the island a lot. They usually stay over by the stadium though. I thought it would be difficult for them to travel out here. I don't think I've ever seen them get this far into the forest either…" Shuu mutters, getting lost in thought for a moment. Afterwards, he waves to Hakuryuu. "Come and say hello!"

"I'd rather not…" Hakuryuu huffs.

"Aww…" Shuu pouts. "You're not scared of them, are you?"

"Me? Scared of a goat? Hah!" He just didn't like the creatures. They were fine when kept at a distance, but these things had a habit for getting in places they shouldn't and biting at clothes (even hair) when they weren't supposed to. No matter what, he didn't think he could get used to them. But, he's not about to back down from this 'challenge' as he walks towards the creature, standing on the opposite side of it from Shuu.

"You know I don't really…like them."

"But he just wants to be your friend…"

Hakuryuu holds back a sigh. He didn't want to be friends with the goat, but…being friendly wouldn't hurt. He reaches a hand out, expecting the creature to bite at him, but it doesn't. His hand meets with white fur and the goat lets out another 'baa'.

The goat remains in spot for a while, it's ears beginning to move and letting out another 'baa'. It shakes it's head before beginning to move away from the two.

"He needs to go home," Shuu replies, translating for Hakuryuu. His eyes turn upward, trying to scan the sky beyond the trees. "I think we should to. It's getting late."

Shuu holds out a hand, waiting for Hakuryuu to take it. He does. Shuu doesn't mention how the path that they're going to take back is different. Hakuryuu hardly even notices, only realizing it when they pass by a small stream of water. He was certain that if he were on his own here, he'd be lost and stumbling about. Especially now with the sun's light fading and darkness creeping over their shoulders. Even so, he trusted Shuu to lead them back.

"And we're here!" Shuu shouts once they had past the final line of trees. He had led Hakuryuu to the shore, which he had picked up on thanks to the strange, shifting terrain, the sound of birds and waves drawing closer. "And just in time for the sunset!"

Shuu begins to run ahead, hand still holding Hakuryuu's, he's forced to run along as well. They run through the sand, hand in hand. Shuu stops just at the edge of the water. The tips of their shoes are brushed by the water, hardly leaving a mark.

Hakuryuu glances to Shuu for a moment, looking to him as he gazes out over the sea. He caught something in his gaze- a longing for something?

"It's nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Hakuryuu responds, taking his eyes off him to look at the setting sun. It was nice. He wouldn't be able to see something like this back home. "Thanks for showing me around."

"You're welcome. If you want to see more, I'll be happy to show you. This island holds many secret places…I trust that I can show you them all."

"You know…You really need to find a way off this island so I can show you around some day."

Shuu thinks to comment how he's not supposed to leave. They both knew. But, he liked the thought of it, to be free and walking around with Hakuryuu somewhere else. Maybe it would come true. He was looking forward to it. He squeezes his hand tightly.

"I look forward to that day."


	8. Day with a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: Day with a Dragon  
> characters: Haizaki, Akane  
> pairing: haikane  
> summary: Akane takes her usual visit to see a rather terrifying creature she calls a friend.  
> a/n: this is a dragon/medieval au? just a little peek into it.

The black haired girl pulls up her purple hood, hiding most of her face underneath the shadow it casts. She looks behind her, to her home- her village. A small smile grows on her face as green eyes linger upon the familiar sight. She'd be back soon, but for now, she had somewhere to be- someone to meet.

Akane's head turns and she breaks into a run before anyone hanging around the pathway to the village could stop and speak with her. She enjoys the rush, the thrill that comes with escaping her daily life. She darts past trees and into the forest. Her run only comes to a slow once she is certain that she's out of sight from the village.

She takes a moment to catch her breath as she walks, adjusting the backpack that is slung over her shoulders and hoping that her run hadn't unsettled the contents. She keeps a steady pace throughout the forest, easily finding the path she has walked so many times. Her gaze drifts upward, past the towering trees and she has to squint to fight off the sun's rays to see if she'd find a figure in the sky. There would be a shadow passing over her if that figure was flying by, but there was none. Perhaps he wasn't in the skies today.

Trees around her begin to disappear, slowly, making way for a small clearing, a dead end blocking her path. There's a cave hollowed out in the wall here, one far too large for any bear or other mammal to call a home.

Her smile that had yet to leave her face had widened upon finding her destination. She does a quick glance upward, expecting to see someone sitting upon the cliff above or in the sky again. But, with nothing there, she stands at the entrance and takes in a huge breath.

"Ryouhei!" Akane shouts as she cups her hands around her mouth. She hears some wildlife rustle behind her to the sudden sound, but she stands firmly at the entrance, waiting for a sign. And one does come in footsteps. Ones that make a loud thud with each step taken. The closer it gets, the louder it becomes and she swears she can feel a small tremor underneath her feet.

The footsteps come to a stop and from the darkness of the cave, two red orbs could be seen. There's a low growl that follows from the darkness. Leaving the shelter of the shadows, a dragon appears, mouth slightly open, head dipped down to look at the human standing before him. It was a grey, ashy dragon in color, had a smooth set of scales with the occasional rough and rocky patches, namely around his arms and legs. Symmetrical horns protruded from the side of his head, dark spines ran down between them all the way to the tip of his tail. Light grey wings were tucked by his side, having no need to extend them, especially under shelter. He was large in size, head being able to meet with the top of the cave if he extended his neck.

He hadn't always been this big, Akane recalled. The dragon had been smaller when they had first met. But he really had grown into a ferocious beast.

Akane does a little jump once the dragon had shown himself. Hearing her bag's contents shift makes he realize that she shouldn't be moving so much with that still on her back.

"You're here!" She chirps before making a quick walk over to the beast. The dragon's head lowers close to the ground, close enough for the human to come and press her body against his snout. She attempts to wrap her arms around it, but they never reach. The dragon lets out a huff through his nose, mouth slightly moving into that of a smile (or she thinks so anyway). Akane lets out a light laugh as she begins to nuzzle her cheek against his scales. She stays there for a moment before pulling away and patting the dragon's snout.

"I'm happy to see you," she says to him before turning on her feet. She walks over to the side of the cave, finally setting down her backpack, relieved to have this weight lifted off her shoulders. Meanwhile the dragon watches as the girl fiddles around with her bag, head looming over her to try and see what was inside today.

His curiosity makes him pull his head back, thinking he'd have an easier time seeing this in another form. The dragon begins to pull his body close together, as if trying to squeeze into a tight space. His mouth opens and a dark fog escapes from it, one that begins to surround his body, completely engulfing him. The darkness swirls around his large figure, though begins to shrink down in size. It eventually stops, and where a dragon stood, a human was there in it's place, or something sort of human.

The dragon took the form of a human male. The transformation wasn't a perfect execution, he hated how much strain it was on him to do so and managing it for a long period of time would only sour his mood. So, he took one that didn't require so much energy, though it would leave him impossible to blend in with humans. He had long gray hair, tanned skin. His chest was left bare, no clothing to hide the patches of scales that remained upon his shoulders and around his torso. From fingers to elbow and toes to knees, dragon skin had remained, so had the claws. Wings were still present, still pressed against his back but now the tips would touch the ground. He wore navy shorts, a tail coming out through the back and resting upon the ground.

When he moves towards the human, his steps are much more quiet compared to before, the earth didn't tremble around him either. Ryouhei stands beside her, now curiously looking over her shoulder. It was definitely easier to look into the bag now.

"You're not supposed to peek," she says, eyes glancing over to the dragon.

"I'm not peeking."

Akane pouts at him, waiting for Ryohei to take a couple of steps back. When he moves, she pulls out a quilt, a new one with a design he hadn't seen before. It had looked like some star pattern, but he wasn't so sure. She begins to set it on the ground for them. Ryouhei takes a seat upon it, poking a claw at the soft, human fabric.

"I brought you something," Akane says with a grin, hands held behind her back.

"What is it?" Ryouhei asks, giving her a curious look.

She hums as she takes little steps over to him. Standing right before him, she pulls out the surprise behind her back. It was a long strip of cloth with a small design at the end (it looked like a dragon- like him). He's sworn he'd seen something like this before, something she used in colder months.

"Ta-da! It's a scarf!"

Without waiting for a reaction, she begins to wrap the cloth around his neck. It's quickly done, not wanting to put it around him too tightly and lets it hang over his shoulders.

"I know you don't need one, but seeing you like that always makes me think you might get cold. So, I made you one. I just hope it can still wrap around you when you're bigger."

Ryouhei had waited for the scarf to be wrapped around him. When she was done, he couldn't help but sniff at the cloth, try to carefully take it into his claws without accidentally tearing it. Human clothes were always so fragile, this kind softer kind was anyway. For a moment, he thought it would make a nice pillow to use if he were to remain in this form.

"I'm glad you like it."

Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He huffs in response, some smoke escaping his mouth before he tries to hide his reddening cheeks behind the cloth. She giggles before taking a seat across from him, pulling her bag beside her.

"How's you're medicinal thing going?" Ryouhei decides to ask, voice muffled slightly behind the scarf.

"You mean being a healer? It's a little hard and not that easy to get my hands on herbs to work with. The library we have only has so many books I can read to. It's hard, but I'm not about to give up!" She has a determined look on her face that fades as her eyes wander over to the dragon. "You didn't ask that because you got hurt or anything, did you?"

He shakes his head, pulling the scarf down from his mouth. "Course not! I'm only asking cuz I haven't heard you mention it for a while. I'm perfectly fine." He spat out. And to prove that he wasn't he extends his arms, his wings, even lifts his tail into her sight to show the lack of injuries. Her eyes narrow as she stares, but she's unable to find a single scratch upon him.

"That's good. There isn't a lot on how to patch up dragon wounds. Though, I'd do all I can to help you."

"I can take care of myself," he mutters as he lets his body rest.

"I know…but anyway- it's time for a human lesson!" She chirps before reaching into her bag. She pulls out a couple of plates and strange looking items along with it. One set is placed before the dragon, another set in front of her.

"I know I've told you we don't eat like you do, so I think it's time I show you how." She then pulls out a small wooden container. Opening it reveals two sandwiches; she places one on his plate before hers. "It's not the ideal food for this example, but we can always pretend it is."

Ryouhei picks up the sandwich seconds after it had been placed down in front of him. Claws dig into the bread as it's held up to his face. He sniffs at it and glances to hers. His looked different, filled with more meat compared to hers. Not to mention it smelled a little better. It was tempting to just take a bite- his mouth even opens, revealing his sharp teeth. But when he hears the girl clear her throat, he sighs and sets it back down on the plate.

"You have to be patient, Ryouhei."

"Not my fault it smells good."

"I made it just for you," she says. "But this is a lesson and you can't just shove everything into your mouth. I think we're getting closer to you passing as a human. Just a few more lessons and I'll be able to show you my home!"

With that said, she began to teach the dragon about human eating manners. She had gone off saying to pretend the sandwich was like another meal, something that would require them to use a fork and knife. She also had to tell him not to take a huge bite out of it if that were the case, or use his claws to swipe it up either. Ryouhei had nodded along with the lesson, remaining quiet and doing his best to commit her words to memory. She had a way of making these lessons interesting, even making him smile and chuckle on certain occasions to, although rare.

When this lesson had came to an end, he was allowed to eat the sliced sandwich as he would normally. Still not accustomed to this form, he had gone and tried to stuff the whole thing into his mouth, trying to just take down in one bite. It was something he could have done if he was in his normal form, but this one required him to take smaller bites, sadly. The sight had made the girl hold back a laugh. The dragon only hissed at her when he caught her stifling her laughter.

It was so strange how she could laugh around him and talk to him as if he were human. It was even stranger to think that they were…friends. A human and a dragon. A fire breathing monstrosity and a kind little being. The girl had never feared him, even from the very start, when they had first met. He could recall the human's eyes lighting up with curiosity instead of fear. Any normal human would have pulled a sword on him or run away screaming in terror. She had done neither. She had offered friendship instead of war. Even when he had tried to be threatening, she had remained with her offer.

_"I think we can be friends. I promise I won't tell anyone we're friends either."_

It was a risk she'd be taking, putting her life on the line for…what? Friendship? She was a silly a girl, a naive human. But…he was grateful for that. Ryouhei liked her this way, as herself. He liked having the girl around him. Without her…he would be alone in this cave, in this world. He didn't like thinking about that. A world without Akane was one he couldn't even imagine these days.

"Aww," the girl whines which causes the dragon to look at her. Her gaze was focused outside, looking up at the evening sky. "It's starting to get late. I should get back before it gets too dark."

The forest wasn't safe for a human, especially at night. Even if he could escort her back, he could be spotted by other humans, be found out. He didn't want to risk her safety, to be persecuted for being seen with a dragon. So, it was best she left early. Although, he often thought asking her to stay with him, she'd be safe for certain but her parents would worry.

Ryouhei gets to his feet before bending down to pick up his plate and the utensils. But, upon picking up the plate, he feels it almost slip out of his grasp, causing him to try and grip on it before it could fall and hit the ground. In doing so, he manages to catch the plate, but his strength had caused the plate to break in half. He wasn't even aware that he'd been clutching onto the utensils and had bent them as well. The dragon remains in place, looking at the broken plate and then the now damaged utensils before looking to Akane.

"Sorry," he mumbles out, wanting to try and put things back together. He's not sure how, but he wanted to fix his accident.

He expects her to sigh, to scold him, but she doesn't. Akane picks up her own side of the set and places it in her bag before getting up and taking his. They're placed in the bag as well before she looks straight at him. The dragon looks into her eyes, trying to find…anger, disappointment. But he just can't.

She smiles at him, an unexpected thing. The girl takes a step towards him and puts her arms around the dragon. He freezes to the sudden contact. It's not unusual for her to hug him, but it always caught him off guard. Even if he liked her hugs, her warm embrace, he was never prepared for them.

Returning one was always difficult. It was something he could hardly do. Just as he would try to return it, his eyes would catch his claws, his scales. These natural weapons of his could easily harm her if he wasn't careful. He could hurt her with just a flick of his tail and it was a terrifying thought. Dragons were stronger than humans and he disliked raising the chances of harming her. But, god, did he want to hug her so badly.

So, he takes a chance. Slowly moves his arms around her waist. Contact is kept at a minimum, but there's an attempt. The dragon does press his head against hers, nuzzling her just as she does when he's in his normal form. He's unable to see a bright smile on her face.

"I'll try and come back tomorrow, okay?" She says softly before pulling away from him.

"I'll be here. Don't let those soldiers get suspicious."

"It's fine. We've been seeing each other for years and no one knows I'm friends with a dragon."

Once parted, she begins to pick up her quilt and stuff it into her bag. She hopes that her broken items don't gather too much attention at home, but she'd think of something if the topic rises. As everything is packed away, the backpack is back on her shoulders.

"You're safe to go."

The dragon had spoke after taking in the scent around them. He could only smell so far, but the area around his cave was clear for the time being. He was the most dangerous thing around so far.

"Thanks for checking. I know if I were to get in trouble though, you'd come to save me," she states matter of factly. With that, she walks to the entrance of his cave. The girl comes to a stop before turning and waving to the dragon. "See you tomorrow!"

The dragon waves in return. He stays in place, watching as the girl ducks into the forest and out of sight. Ryouhei walks a little out of his cave, waiting to make sure he doesn't hear or smell anything strange. She'd be safe, he's certain of it.


	9. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: Dinner  
> characters: Manabe, Ibuki, Manabe's parents  
> pairing: ibumana  
> summary: It's the first dinner they're having with Manabe's parents.

It feels as if he can't breathe, the air around him was getting thinner and thinner. Time seemed to be moving at an agonizing slow rate and the sound of the clock ticking seemed to boom with every passing second. Manabe gulps. His mouth feels terribly dry and he fears that he's sweating even in this cool home of his.

The moment the door bell rings, Manabe nearly jumps out of his skin. Eyes immediately dart to the clock, the sound of it going back to its usual volume now. It was five minutes until seven. His guest had arrived perfectly on time, not too early and not too late.

"I'll get it!" He shouts before either of his parents could do the same. He wanted to be the one to answer the door, he had to.

A breath that was held is let out, his hand that had been nervously fiddling with his tie drops to his side. Losing the feeling of something to play with, something to distract himself with, makes him begin to feel even more anxious than before.

His feet feel heavy but he manages to nearly dash to the door. Manabe isn't one to run inside his own home, but he'll make the exception this time. There's a pause as he stand before the door. Another breath is taken. Exhaled. A shaky hand reached for the knob, twisting and pulling it open.

Behind the door stands Ibuki, hands resting on his hips. His eyes had gone straight to Manabe once the barrier between them had opened. Manabe takes in the sight at how different he looks. There was an attempt at slicking his hair back, it hadn't worked that well, he guessed that Ibuki just wasn't used to it. His headband was nowhere to be seen and his casual attire had been replaced with a navy button up and dark slacks.

(Manabe thinks for a quick moment how out of place he looks and wonder if the team would be surprised to see him so dressed up. He wishes he had time to mull over it.)

The defender's mouth opens, attempting at a greeting for the other, but only a small noise escapes. A moment of fear strikes to the thought of losing his voice. He couldn't have. He had just spoken seconds ago (that was beginning to feel like minutes now). It had to be his nerves. That's it.

Before he can try to say hello again, he feels a hand taking his. It's a tight grasp, but gentle, warm. It causes Manabe's gaze to focus on their hands before looking up to Ibuki. He was wearing that serious expression, unfazed by the current event about to unfold. He takes one step forward, hand squeezing Manabe's; there's a gentle look in his eyes.

"It's okay," Ibuki says.

And for a fleeting second, he truly believes it.

Manabe gives him a weak smile, its slightly forced and doesn't last long. He has to clear his throat, fight off those nerves, hope his voice doesn't crack the moment he tries to speak again. If only he could embrace Ibuki right now, that would help more than anything.

"Let's go inside. I need to introduce you…" Manabe says quietly.

With another supportive squeeze from Ibuki, he's able to move from the entrance. He doesn't need to tell Ibuki anything about his home, about his social status. He knew from being on the same team and knew from previous visits. It's nothing to gawk about anymore, but Ibuki still finds his eyes trailing over the expensive paintings set upon display in the hall, the priceless artifacts his parents had gained through their travels in the living room.

He wonders how his parents got their hands on them. He'd never asked, he only liked to look and ask what the hell they were. He could ask tonight, but isn't sure if that would make for a good first impression. Eyes gaze back to Manabe and he has to think if he should be more worried about this to. But everything would be fine, he firmly believed. What could possibly go wrong at this dinner with his parents?

Manabe manages to lead Ibuki into the kitchen. Seated on one side of the table is his father, his mother still working on the final touches for dinner. The moment they step in, his father's gaze settles upon them. Manabe, upon instinct- fear- drops Ibuki's hand as if he had just been caught in an illegal act.

"So," his father, Jinsuke, speaks, easily gaining attention of everyone in the room. "You're Ibuki Munemasa." A pause. He doesn't move from his seat. His eyes scan the taller boy beside his son. "The one Jinichirou is dating?"

"Yeah, that's me." It's an informal response, one that tries to cover pride with the truth.

Kyouko smiles at the two boys, a much different look given to them compared to Jinsuke. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jin-can really enjoys spending time with you, or so we've heard." Ibuki can't help but glance over at his boyfriend who is desperately trying to find a way to cover the blush spreading on his cheeks to that comment. "So, it's nice to finally have a chance to speak with you. Sorry that I can't properly greet you."

"It's okay. Do you need help with the food?" Ibuki asks.

"Oh no, it's alright. Thank you for the offer but I can handle this. You two take a seat and I'll serve you in a moment."

Manabe tugs on Ibuki's sleeve, gaining his attention. He motions to the table with his head. Silently, he leads Ibuki over to their side of the table. Ibuki takes a seat across from Jinsuke.

It's quiet as they wait. The only sounds that can be heard are coming from the clock in the other room and the clashing of pots and utensils. Manabe's eyes are kept low, focusing on how to keep his breath steady and mind out of anything disastrous. He makes an occasional glance at Ibuki and his father. He bites at his lip when he notices his father's hard stare on Ibuki. It makes his hand curl up in his lap.

Ibuki catches the action out of the corner of his eye. Without a thought or fear from Jinsuke, he reaches out to put a hand over his clenched one. Manabe's head shoots up and eyes meet. Ibuki overs a small smile, an attempt to comfort him.

Neither pick up the hardening stare across the table.

"Dinner is ready!"

The sudden outburst from his mother startles him. Ibuki ends up patting his hand, holding back on a chuckle to his reaction. He pulls his hand away as Kyouko comes around to serve them both.

Ibuki has to stare at what's given to him. He feels like he's seen something like this before, but isn't quite to sure. It doesn't smell bad nor does it look burnt. It takes so much willpower not to lick his lips and start digging in as he likes. He's patient, waiting for a sign from Manabe. A single nod is all he needs before he can try this meal.

A fork digs into this mash. He doesn't bother to inspect it and stuffs it right into his mouth. He chews it, lets the taste flow over his tongue.

"This is good!" Ibuki nearly shouts, food still in his mouth.

It makes Kyouko chuckle. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't to sure what to prepare for dinner. I was in France the other week and decided to try making one of their casseroles. Oh, I'm glad it came out alright."

"Would it be cool if I have seconds?" He asks, forgetting all about being polite and that his plate is still full.

"Of course! Finish up whats on your plate first, dear."

Ibuki nods and goes back to eating excitedly. Manabe is glad that it seems his mother likes him. It's his father he's worried about. He has yet to say a word, only silently eating and watching all this play out. The look on his father's face makes him lose his appetite.

"Ibuki." He states his name, causing the boy to stop in his frenzy of eating.

"Yeah?" His mouth isn't full this time when he speaks.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you some questions, do you?"

_Papa, please, don't._

Manabe mentally begs. This was the part of the night he had been dreading. It was worse than his silent, judging gaze being cast across the table. He already knew the questions he was about to ask and how stupid they were. But knowing didn't stop him the tight feeling that was gripping at his chest.

(He really does wish that he could grab Ibuki and run away in this very moment. Eloping comes to mind and for once, that doesn't actually sound like a terrible thing.)

"Sure, go ahead," Ibuki replies calmly.

Jinsuke sets his utensils down on his plate. A moment of silent passes and Manabe swears that his world is about to come to an end.

"Can I trust you to make my son happy?"

"Huh?" Ibuki has to stop himself from responding with 'that's a dumb question'. "Of course you can." He grins, places a hand over his chest. "I'll make sure he's the happiest person with me. I know what he likes and I can make him smile. He's safe with me to- I'll protect him."

Manabe's face heats up. If he was telling this to him, just him while they were alone, he knows that he'd be in heaven. But not here, not now. Now with his father having no reaction.

"I've heard you have an interest in basketball. Are you intent on pursing that career?"

_Papa, not this…!_

"Well, yeah. I'm good at it. Schools already have interest in me for it. When I'm old enough, I'm going to join a team."

Jinsuke leaves no room for him to boast about his personal achievements.

"You are aware this is a career that will not last forever, don't you? What do you plan to do when the time comes? Professional basketball players do have a short career, those unlucky ones do. You must have some plans if that falls through."

The questions irk Ibuki. Manabe can see it. These were tough questions, ones he wasn't used to thinking about. Manabe was. It had been drilled into him for so many years. Ibuki didn't need to be going through this. Not now. He tries to do what Ibuki had done earlier, reach out and take his hand- his balled fist. But he can't find it in him to do so.

"I know it's not going to last forever," Ibuki replies. "I'll figure something out when the time comes. I don't need to have my whole life planned out."

Jinsuke's eyes narrow.

"You're going to need to if you insist on being with my son."

_No, he doesn't. He doesn't need to do anything._

"I need to know that he can be with someone who won't pull him down."

_He won't pull me down, he's never let me down before and he won't._

"He needs someone who can pull their own weight."

_Papa…please, stop._

"Someone who won't be a liability for his future."

_That's it._

"Papa, please! Leave Ibuki alone!" Manabe shouts, even going so far to slam his hands on the table as he gets to his feet. It was an action that had even caught him by surprise. He hadn't noticed until his eyes had opened, met with his father's. His body freezes, tenses up more than it ever had before. He could feel his mother's gaze on him, Ibuki's to. He tries to calm himself, regain his composure. He can't. (He didn't have much this night anyway.)

"This…is just dinner." Somehow he manages to speak, voice still shaky. He tries to keep steady eye contact with his father. He swears that tears are ready to prick and fall from his eyes. "We don't need to worry about all that for now."

Jinsuke crosses his arms and he knows that look already. That disapproving look. He's seen it so many times for not reaching perfection with his work.

"I taught you better than this, Jinichirou. You know not to bark like some dog at your own parents. Don't tell me you've learned this from-"

There's a sudden screeching noise, the sound of a chair being pushed back as Ibuki had gotten to his feet. There's an raging fire in his eyes as he glares to Manabe's father. "You shouldn't say that to him. He was looking out for me."

The worst thing that could happen tonight, happens.

Ibuki had spoken against his father, for him. He had interrupted him, even dared to look as if he were ready to fight this older man. God, if there was anything he wanted to do right now it was hide. Or go back in time and make up some damn lie about Ibuki being unable to attend this dinner. It would have kept him safe from his father.

"Even if you are saying this to look out for him, he's going to live his own life. You can't be in it forever. I can be there to help him. Whether you like it or not."

_Munemana…_

The room falls dead silent. No one moves. Time seems to go on far too long.

"I think you should go, Ibuki," his father speaks, not a hint of anger in his voice.

Ibuki stares at him before shrugging. He'll take his leave. "Thanks for the dinner."

Manabe, still standing, watches as Ibuki walks past him and out of the kitchen. He hears his father telling him to stay, but it just doesn't register. He's already in trouble, already disappointed him more than once tonight, he thinks. Besides, he needs to go to Ibuki, he needs to speak with him.

"I'm so sorry," Manabe breathes out once they're both at the door. "I- I know you agreed to this, but I shouldn't hav-"

"Jinichirou," Ibuki says softly. Hearing his name uttered in a gentle tone catches him off guard. A hand is placed on his shoulder and Ibuki simply stares. He can still see some lingering frustration in his eyes. He bites at his lip, wanting to just make him happy, to erase those bottled up feelings.

"It's not your fault. It's just. Whatever. You owe me for this," he says with a playful grin. "I'll text you when I'm home."

Ibuki stays for a moment, not wanting to leave Manabe to deal with this but not wanting to end up losing his temper over his old man. He decides to leave Manabe with a parting gift. The goalkeeper leans down, presses his lips against his forehead. He wants to kiss him, have their lips mash, but he's caused enough trouble tonight.

(The thought of kissing him in front of his father to piss him off is a tempting one that's for sure.)

Manabe grabs onto Ibuki after the kiss, hand clutching at the shirt that definitely doesn't suit him. His hand holds tightly onto the fabric and he presses his head against his chest. He feels bad for all this. It wasn't his fault, but it was. That's how he saw it. He feels a little less terrible when Ibuki's arms are around him.

"You should go," Manabe speaks, wishing he never said that. It's so hard to pull away from him. "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Parting hurts tonight. It hardly ever did. Manabe waits, watches him leave out the door. Even when it's shut and Ibuki's presence is no longer there, he just can't find it in him to go back to the kitchen. He doesn't have to. He's not even that hungry anymore.

With slow and silent steps, he begins to make his way to his room. The hall seems emptier than before and upon hearing another pair of footsteps, he comes to a halt. When he glances over, he's more than relieved to see his mother.

"Are you alright, Jin-can?" She asks, placing a hand on her son's back, rubbing it. There nothing but concern cast in her gaze.

"I…I'm fine, mama." He's not and it's fairly obvious but he really didn't feel like talking about what just happened right now.

"I don't think your father meant to be so…harsh on him. I think he just needs to warm up to him a little. We do both want whats best for you after all. I think Ibuki is a good person. I hope that your father will see that he is too."

Manabe looks to his mother with hopeful eyes. God, how he wished that he would. Things would be easier then. He wouldn't have to be so nervous, so riddled with anxiety every time he was brought up. If only he could see that Ibuki was a good person instead of forcing his values on him. Maybe one day he would.

"I hope so to, mama."


End file.
